Betrayed
by Storyluver101
Summary: Inuyasha was a total jerk right from the beginning of my story so i had more Kogome/Kouga time.Skip 4 months ahead, Kagome is pregnant and Naraku kidnaps her. Can Kouga save her before it's to late? Or will Kagome be under Naraku's control forever.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Kagome POV**

Recently spending time with Inuyasha has been nothing but a pain. He's insulting me worse than usual, but I guess it's to be expected we are all on edge because Naraku took the last of the Shikon Jewel shards. Except for the one's in Koga's legs, so I'm worried for him and his tribe. Inuyasha can tell and doesn't' like it one bit. Koga visits everyday now and I find myself looking forward to his visits sometimes, when Inuyasha is really grumpy and Miroku and Sango are more lovey dovey than usual.

"Kagome! How long does it take to make a simple dinner!?" Inuyasha barks

"You know as well as I do Inuyasha!" I shot back, shivering, I sighed as I stirred the soup again. I was freezing in the Fall weather but I haven't been able to get home with Naraku planning to end the world soon. Not like Inuyasha cared, all he wanted now was the Shikon Jewel and… Kikyo. Kagome's heart throbbed and she felt tears coming. "Diners ready!" she called and served for everyone.

Inuyasha gobbled his down and tossed the bowl next to Kagome walking out of the clearing without a word. Sango and Miroku were to occupied with each other to notice, and Shippo had fallen asleep awhile ago. Close to tears Kagome stood up and walked through the forest and made sure she was a safe distance from anyone before lying on a tree and crying. _Oh Koga, where are you tonight? _I wonder

Eventually I return to the camp to see none other than; Inuyasha and Kikyo. I gasped and everyone turns to look at me. "K-Kikyo?" I ask she smirks and looks back at the fire. Inuyasha stands up and walks toward me. "Kagome, we need to talk" he says everyone all of a sudden can't meet my gaze. My heart starts to pound _'She's…joining? Is Inuyasha _trying _to hurt me?' _I mourn as I take in the situation. "Kagome, Kikyo's joining our group. And…well… we don't really need _two _miko's… ya know?" He said trying to sooth me. I stumbled back and shook my head. "N-no… No! I don't understand! How could you do this to me?!" I asked Inuyasha "How could _you _do this to me." I ask Miroku and Sango. I could feel the tears running down my face but I didn't stop them. I _wanted _them to feel bad, _horrible _for doing this to me. "Well this is all kind of your fault… and everyone will be _together _with each other in the group. And you being single… and virtually useless will just bring everyone down."

"Fine… FINE!!" I scream and turn away from all them running into the darkness of the forest.

After awhile I reach my destination- the well. I gasp as my eyes take in the sight before me; the well is gone. _'NO! NO! It has to be here!! I can't stay here!!' _Sobbing I turn and run toward the nearby village.

I crash into Kaede's hut and collapse on her floor. "Kagome!" she gasps and puts her soup down running over to me. "What is wrong my child?"

"Everything!" I sob into her shoulder

"Well stay here tonight I will give you something to drink to help you sleep and you can tell me everything in the morning." Kaede said softly covering the sobbing Kagome with a blanket and handing her a small cup.


	2. Chapter 2

___**Chapter 2**_

**Kagome POV**

I woke up feeling worse then ever. Kaede tried to explain to me that there was too much darkness in this world for a pure thing like the well to withstand. But I refused to hear it, I had lost everything. Well, almost everything. As I thought that Koga came to my mind. That was it! I would go to Koga, the only person that cared for me now. I didn't know where it was but it would give me something to do, a goal to achieve. set out with a quick goodbye to Kaede and a change of clothes in a sack on my back. I ran in the direction I was sure Koga's cave was.

**Koga POV **

Sometimes I wondered why I had chosen these idiots to travel with me, but then again they were my best friends I thought as I watched _Ginta and_ Hakkaku try to catch a measly one fish. Koga sighed in impatience and relaxed as the wind blew against his face and through his hair. The smell was so sweet and familiar, kind of like… Kagome! Koga shot of his rock and sprinted toward his woman. Ginta and Hakkaku sighed and continued to fish.

"Kagome!" Koga shouted as her scent grew stronger. "Koga?" he heard her sweet voice answer. He leaped through a clump of bushes and landed in front of Kagome startling her. Then she recovered and wrapped her arms around his waist and bursting into tears. Koga blinked confused then uncertainly wrapped his arms around Kagome. "It's okay" he murmured from time to time. Koga found his hands itching to strangle the person that did this to Kagome.

"It was horrible" she whispered into his chest, "It's okay, they can't hurt you now. Cuz I'm here Kagome!" Koga assured her squeezing her into a bear hug. Kagome let out a small laugh as Koga released her, holding her hand. "C'mon I've got to go back cuz I kinda left Ginta and Hakkaku hanging." He said his eyes shining with happiness. Kagome gripped his hand tighter and they walked together back to the river.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked up long enough to welcome Kagome then went back to their task. Kagome and Koga sat on a giant slab of warm rock just out of the hearing range of Ginta and Hakkaku, so Kagome could tell Koga what happened. "I'm going to kill that mutt!" Koga growled clenching his fist when Kagome finished her story her eyes watery with unshed tears. "Please don't!" Kagome gasped,

Koga blinked "You still have feeling for that mutt, don't you Kagome?" Koga asked sadly. "No! That's not it at all!" Kagome assured him quickly "I just don't want to see any of them ever again… that's all." Koga wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her closer. _They really hurt her didn't they? I should take things slow, be careful not to push her too fast_. Koga thought as Kagome laid against his chest and he listened to her heart beat.

* * *

Koga gently laid Kagome onto a pile of fur in the ladies cave. It wouldn't have been going slowly if she slept in his cave. He slowly walked toward his cave troubled. Could Kagome love him? She was always so hooked onto Inuyasha, Koga was used to coming second all the time with Kagome. Except for recently when Inuyasha became even _more _annoying than before! Koga and Kagome had become quite close. Kagome had even mentioned taking him to her time once, to meet her family. I guess her time is really different because here that means we're getting ready to be mates. Koga sighed and slipped off his furs curling up onto the mats. _Taking it slowly. _He reminded himself as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Kagome POV**_

__I tried again pushing my hands out in front of me and focusing my powers to my hands. They glowed and a shield of purple light appeared. It expanded in every direction as I focused and soon was big enough to cover me from any possible attack. I drew it all back and slumped against and nearby rock exhausted. I had been practicing what Kaede had shown me for hours.

For my last few monthly visits she had begun to train my in becoming a miko. She had said my powers were far more advanced than any miko she had ever seen. We came up with because I was from a time so far into the future; miko's powers had developed drastically to accommodate the evil world that was developing. Also since miko's were so rare now I must have inherited decade's worth of miko powers being one of the few that had such powers.

__I snapped out of my thought as I heard pattering feet coming towards me. Using my newly attained wolf skills I smelled Koga's scent and relaxed. I hadn't touched the wolf skins he had given to me yet and (thank god) I hadn't grown a tail. But I had gotten many of the characteristics of the wolf tribes after Koga and I mated. I had even hunted with him once or twice. The best advantage though had to be the little baby growing inside my stomach.

_**Koga POV**_

"Kagome, there you are." Koga said wrapping his arms around her stomach. Koga had looked for her everywhere after he came back from hunting and found her sitting on a cliff watching the sunset. _Finally she's mine. _He thought contentedly, Kagome leaned back against his embrace her arm wrapped lovingly around her swelling belly. "What do you think it is?" Kagome asked, "Hmm?" Koga answered wrapped in his own thoughts. "The baby" she answered smiling, "Oh! Um… I have a feeling it's a boy." He said leaning his chin on her shoulder. "Me too." She answered, twisting her torso so she could kiss him.

"What's wrong?" she asked staring into Koga's eyes. "Nothing for you to worry about beautiful" he answered flashing her a small smile. But Kagome could tell something was troubling him. "You can tell me anything" then after a moment of silence "Please?"

Koga tightened his embrace around her stomach and sighed "It's just I'm worried about what Naraku's been up to." He murmured. Koga felt Kagome stiffen and he rubbed her back soothingly. "You're a perfectly good miko, Kagome. You shouldn't have listened to that mutt in the first place. You- we, can beat Naraku without their help." He assured her. He felt Kagome relax and scooped her into his arms, standing up. "We should get back, dinner starts soon." He said walking back to the home cave thorough the forest. "I can walk!" Kagome protested, "But you can't strain yourself, so just relax and let me take care of you." Koga argued. Kagome sighed and crossed her arms.

By the time they got back to the cave, Kagome was already sound asleep. Koga placed her in his furs to sleep, and made sure she was warm. He slowly ate his dinner with the rest of his tribe, not willing to risk waking Kagome up in their cave. He couldn't get his mind off of Naraku. Something was up, Koga had a feeling that something bad was coming. Very bad.

_**Inuyasha POV**_

I sigh as I pick at the ramen Kikyo made. It's not half as good as Kagome's cooking. Nothing about Kikyo is half as good as Kagome… but I loved Kikyo. Right? "Inuyasha? What seems to be troubling you?" Kikyo asked setting her bowl down near the fire. I shook my head "I just hope Kagome's okay" I said without thinking, Miroku sighs shaking his head at my careless mistake. Anger flares in Kikyo eyes and she stands up grabbing her arrows. "I'll go scouting for a few days, to look for any leads. I find you if I get anything" Kikyo says stiffly and stalked away from me and the rest of the group. Everyone stared at me sourly then went back to their ramen.

_**Kikyo POV**_

___That damn Kagome! Always trying to take what is rightfully mine! I need to get rid of her once and for all! _Kikyo thought. _And I know the perfect way. _"Naraku!" Kikyo says to the surrounding darkness. Chilling laughter answers her call and Naraku stepped out from behind the line of trees. "As sharp as ever, Kikyo" Naraku said. "It is not me you should go after for the Shikon Jewels you have lost" Kikyo said ignoring his comment "It's the other miko Kagome, she lives with that wolf demon Koga. You can use her to find the jewels that were stolen from you and use her as bait to get the ones from the wolf demon." She explained

Naraku smiled "And how would this benefit you?" he asked, "That retched girl would be out of my life and I will get what I have been robbed of from the beginning!" Kikyo answered. Naraku nodded then turned away "I think I will find that girl and wolf demon. But stay on your guard Kikyo. Because soon; you next" and with that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Kouga POV **_

Kouga was hunting when he smelled it from a distance; Naraku. Not a second after, he heard the sounds of battle coming from his tribe's caves. "Go back!" he ordered his men and they all ran back to the caves. _If he hurts Kagome, I swear I'll rip him limb from limb! _Koga thought angrily. He slid into the clearing to see injured wolves scattered around the cave and Naraku blowing the rest to the ground with a flick of finger. From the safety of Koga's cave Kouga saw Kagome looking out from behind the furs that covered the doorway. She gasped and disappeared when she saw Naraku coming toward her.

Kouga snarled and he and the rest of his men ran forward to attack Naraku. A shield instantly came up and stopped their attack. They set to work bashing at the shield but it was to avail. Kouga watched as Naraku dragged out Kagome who was fighting against him. "If you know what is good for you miko, you will stop resisting. Unless of course you care nothing for the existence of your clan." Naraku smirked. Kagome instantly stopped struggling and when she saw Kouga she cried out in despair. Kouga could have sworn his heart was being sliced into a million pieces as he watched his wife being taken away.

Kouga's mind was instantly thinking about how to rescue her. The only sensible plan was to seek help from Inuyasha and his friends. Even if Kagome didn't want him to, as much as _he _didn't want to. But anything for his Kagome. Koga set off immediately, Kagome was in danger.

_**Inuyasha POV**_

__I could smell the mutt seconds before he came into view and I growled. I smelled Kagome all over him. He stopped right in front of me and I stood up. "I need your help" he asked us. Sango stood up abruptly, "What is it?" she asked. "Kagome, she's in danger." Sango gasped, "Inuyasha! We have to go help her!" she said turning to me. I turned my head away from her no bothering to answer. I was really afraid of saying the wrong thing because I could feel Kikyo's eyes on me.

"Inuyasha, we can't just sit here. The most sensible thing is to go help her, we have no leads on Naraku or any of the shards now." Miroku argued. "Naraku has her! If you help me find her it will lead you right to Naraku so, c'mon mutt!" Koga pleaded

I sighed and stood up "I'm tired of sitting around here let's go." I answered. Miroku and Sango jumped on Kilyaya's back and Kikyo climbed unto mine, and we all followed after Koga.

Soon we were at the cave, and the smell of pure evil made me dizzy. "I can smell him." I growled, Koga nodded and we set off again. This time faster than before, Kirara and Koga able to smell it just as well as me. We ran for hours and his scent didn't get any stronger. "Damn it! What's happening?" I asked skidding to a stop. "This is pointless!" I growled, "What's happening?" Miroku asked. "Naraku's playing some kind of trick his scent has stayed the same for that last few hours." Kouga explained, "So follow Kagome's" Sango suggested. "It's covered by Naraku's!" Inuyasha growled impatiently. "Well all we have now is Naraku's scent so we need to keep following it. Maybe he wants to confuse us enough to stop us, or halt us." Kikyo said, everyone nodded in agreement and they were off again.


	5. Chapter 5

___**Chapter 5**_

_**Kagome POV**_

_ Where am I?... Am I dead? NO! I can't be!.. Can I? Kouga where are you?_

"Kagome…" a voiced hissed, it made me chilled to the bone just to hear it. Searing pain flashed through my body. I gasped and my eyes flashed open. "That's better" the voice said. I sat up and groaned, body was covered in bruises and was sore.

"Naraku" I said backing away from him sitting across the room. He chuckled evil and another searing pain went through my body. I clenched my teeth together and fought it back. Naraku chuckled again and his eyes flashed red.

"So that miko was right." He murmured to himself.

"Kikyo?" I gasped, Naraku smirked and tilted his head, as if studying me.

"You'll be my strongest minion yet." He said to me, I shuddered as I remembered all the other times he had tried to make me his servant. Then I was sure someone would help me, now… not so much. I felt like crying but that would only make Naraku even happier.

All of a sudden Akago, Naraku's heart) made his presence known from the corner of the room. He had been concealed in that shadows. Now he glowed bright and his arms grabbed at the air.

"Is it time?" he asked, Naraku nodded. And Akago came toward me.

"No!" I cried out and tried to get away. The horrible memories of when I was under his control came back to me and fear gripped my heart. Before I could move, he had positioned his small body in my arms and his hands found a firm grip on my shirt. His aura flared and I could feel him taking control of my body once again.

"No! Please!" I begged. Trying to push him away, but it was like I was pushing at a stone wall, my arms had grown week and I could feel the tears overflowing down my face. "Koga" I whispered, I gathered all the power I had left in my body and focused it on one thing; the image of Kouga. _Find him _I instructed it. _And lead him to me. _ Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and I blinked as if trying to clear away what I saw. But I couldn't, it was like I was watching through my eyes, but I was a puppet to someone else. I could think just fine, it was my own personal hell. _Koga! Please come help me! _I sobbed in my head. _I can't do this alone. I can't protect this baby alone. Please…_But everything remained silent. Where was Naraku? I looked through my eyes again and saw the room was empty. I tried to turn my head toward the door but Akago held me fast.

I instantly tried to make myself smaller as I felt him begin to probe at the resisting part of my soul. He began to revolve around me, and I tried to push him away. But I was in his complete control now. Darkness began to overtake me again and I tried to fight back but I was losing more control, I couldn't keep this up. I was too weak, my only hope was Koga. Then a sudden wave a pain overcame me. I felt Akago's presence draw back a little and was relieved. Then the pain hit again, I wanted to scream but I couldn't do anything.

Suddenly with a sickening jolt I realized what was happening. _The baby's coming. _

No! This couldn't be happening even in wolf terms it was way to early! He would die, my baby would die. Why was this happening? Why? What did I do? Did the darkness drive him out? Had he possessed so much of my purifying powers that he couldn't withstand this much darkness at such an early age? It must be so, it _had _to be so. Because if I lost this baby, I would hold Naraku personal responsible.

Maybe I could protect it with the power I had left. But I quickly realized I didn't have enough energy to do much of anything. I had desperately poured all of it into finding Kouga. As the pain became worse I could feel Akago gradually losing control. I began to take back the part of my soul her had taken and I opened my eyes. I found myself on a mat with a servant matting my forehead. As she saw my eyes open she smiled and nodded,

"It's almost over" she said. Another contraction came and I screamed. This one was way worse than any of the ones before it. I wanted to rip something, or better yet kill Naraku for putting me in here without anyone to help me through this but one of his slaves.

"Push" The servant instructed. I did as she told me and soon, under her command, I heard the first cry's of my baby. I cried happily and tried to see him. Pain shot up my spine and I collapsed back on the floor. I heard the servant clean everything and the baby gradually grew quiet.

"Can I hold him?" I asked, but there was no reply. I carefully sat up and saw a fresh blanket had been laid over my legs, the servant was holding my son in her arms but her back was turned to me.

"Let me see him." I said more forcefully. She stood up and walked towards the door. It was then I realized she was possessed, completely under Naraku's control. Naraku was taking my son away. I didn't want to believe this, no one could possible be _this _evil? Tears cascaded down my face,

"Kanae!" I screamed as the door closed, separating me from my son. I covered my face with my hands and sat motionless on the mat. I didn't even move when the door opened and closed and someone sat across the room from me.

I could feel his dark aura dominating the room and my miko powers yearned to challenge him but I suppressed it. I was completely broken now, I would do anything to get Kanae back, to get Kouga back. Anything. I needed them, without them life was meaningless, I wanted to die. The only reason I didn't give up completely was because they were still alive and I could fight toward them and get them back. But I had no will, I had nothing.

"You know the price?" he asked, I didn't bother to answer. Something slammed me against the wall and I cried out. I tried to pry it off but it was holding me to the wall. Naraku's arm extended out over where his hand was a formed a new one. I wanted to scream but I couldn't make a sound, I was too scared.

"Right?" he asked, as calm as ever. I nodded, the part of his skin I was trapped under wriggled and pushed tightened it's grip on the wall. I gasped as it started to crush my body.

"Now this is what you will do. Let Akago finish what he started, then we can put you to use. And if you try one little thing? Your baby is dead. And your sweet Kouga would soon follow, but then, you already knew that." At that he stood up and left the room. Then skin dissipated and I crumpled onto the floor. I felt Akago's prescense but this time I didn't fight it.

_No matter what Naraku says; I will protect my baby. When Kouga comes, I'll lead him straight to Kanae and get him out. No matter what happens to me, they will be safe. If it's the last thing I do. _I searched for Kanae's aura , it didn't take me to long to find it. It blazed as bright as the sun, since he was a part of me I could sense him better that anyone.

I drew the last of the miko power in my body around him. _This is the end of the path. _I told it and it began to weave it self into Kanae's power to obscure it self from Naraku. Finally, my baby was safe. I did all I could, it was up to Kouga now.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Kouga POV**

Time was running out, what ever plan Naraku had it must be well underway and Kagome's life was in danger. Kouga fidgeted as he saw all the slumbering forms around the campfire. How could they sleep at a time like this? Kagome could die! Kouga dug his claws into the dirt to control himself, now was not the time to lose control. He just had to wait and… _Kouga…_Kouga's head snapped up, was that Kagome? How could he hear her? Suddenly a purple light illuminated the ground before him like a path. It was Kagome, she was showing him the way. Standing up quickly Kouga stepped onto the path and followed it.

An hour later I stopped a gaped the huge castle that loomed before me. How had we missed it? We'd been so close the whole time! I shook of my thoughts, the only thing that mattered now was Kagome. I activated the jewel's powers in my legs and sprinted through the gates following Kagome's path. The demons guarding the gate merely turned their heads at the disturbance in the air then looked back out at the forest. _Kagome must be shielding me from everything_ Kouga thought.

Kouga flew across the front yard and up the castle stairs. He blew through the castle's main doors and up its stairs. He passed almost a hundred servants and none of them noticed him. As he reached the third floor he slowed and slid open the door. He couldn't sense Naraku but he guessed Kagome was shielding him from that too. It wouldn't have been smart to attack him on his own anyway.

Kouga followed the trail down the hallway; it stopped at a doorway at the end of the hallway. He slowly opened the door, afraid of what he would see. It took him two tries to find what was in the room. It wasn't Kagome; it was his son. Kouga stood frozen in the doorway. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't be a father already…could he? Kouga forced his legs to move toward the motionless baby. Was he…dead? Koga's heart panged painfully at the thought. His hands wrapped around the small baby and it cried out weakly. Kouga sighed in relief and held the baby closer to his chest smiling softly.

He had Kagome's beautiful, dreamy eyes, and Kouga's sharp teeth and pointy ears. A small little tail hung pitifully in the back. He's dying, Koga realized and immediately jumped into action. He would save Kagome and then leave this cursed place. Naraku could wait. Kouga followed the trail and realized it had led him back at the gate of the castle. Kouga dug his heels into the dirt and spun around clutching his son closer to his chest. _Dammit! What happened? Why would Kagome lead me back here? _Kouga began to sprint back for the castle, he would search every room until he found her. Before he could get to the front door it burst open and demons flooded out to meet him. _The protective field must have worn off, _Kouga realized. If he wanted to get out here alive her had to find Kagome quick. He jumped off the first demons head and launched himself through a window curling into a ball to protect the wailing baby. Kouga stood up and looked around. Somebody had been staying here. He picked up and sheet and caught it's scent. It smelled like Kagome but barely. _This is why I couldn't find her before! Her scent is completely different. _With his new found discovery Kouga began to track down his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Storyluver101 here!! Okay so this chapter is to; **__**lil-wolf-gurrl, Sam4321 and Sworduser thanks for reviewing i wrote the next two chapters just for u guys!! but i have a Naruto fanifc that im neglecting so i've got to get more chapters on that. I try to keep my stories with the same amount of chapters. Enjoi!**___

_**On second thought... this story gets the only reviews so i'll work on it better. Longer chapters and stuff since im on vacation... why not?  
**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Kouga POV**_

_Come on Kagome! Where are you? _Kouga thought kicking another door in. He could hear the demons coming closer and moved faster, quickly searching the room and moving on to the next. Few doors later the demons reached the third floor. The walls shook with the force of them and Kouga kicked the last door open.

_Thank God_ he thought and ran forward, kneeling next to Kagome's body. Then he noticed Akago holding on to her shirt. He tried to pry him off but it was like he was latched onto Kagome's shirt. His eyes opened slowly and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You're too late, she's mine now." He whispered. Kouga growled and swiped at Akago but a shield came up and blocked him. _I'm getting really tired of these shields_ Kouga thought. He tried to lift Kagome up, but again Akago stopped him. "I'm starting to think you're not getting what you're up against." Akago murmured.

"Take his jewel shards" he commanded

Kouga was confused for a second until he felt a hand grab his leg. He looked down in shock, he hadn't sensed any demons near yet. So who… Kagome? Kouga's heart broke when he saw the look in his mate's eyes. His Kagome was gone, where she was a servant for Naraku had taken her place.

Kagome sat up and Akago levitated himself away from her to give her room. Three blades appeared in between Kagome's fist and she swiped at the spot where on of Kouga's jewel shards were hidden.

_Poison! _Kouga realized jumping away from the blades, twisting his body midair so that Kanae was fully protected. His cries had risen to frightened screams and were hurting his sensitive ears. Kagome came athim again, and with his hands full all he could do was dodge her attack. "Kagome.." he said brokenly. But if Kagome was in there, she couldn't hear him. Kouga jumped at Kagome and pinned her against the wall with his forearm before she could attack him again.

"Kagome, if you can hear me; please come back. I miss you, I love you. And whatever happens I won't lose faith that you can beat this. You're better than this Kagome I know you are… so come back to me. Please" Koga said trying to get through to the Kagome he knew _had _to still be in there somewhere.

Kagome's only response was to jab her knee up into Kouga's stomach and kick him back unto the ground. Kouga curled around Kanae and rolled with the impact. He jumped up just as the first of the demon arrived. He sprinted for the window and smashed it open. He balanced on the window sill and looked back for a second. Long enough to say "I'll come back for you Kagome, I promise." And then jumped out into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**Kagome POV**

Kagome was in pain. Not just physical pain, there was a burning feeling in her chest that wouldn't go away. She had cried endless tears as she slowly lost bits of her soul. And now Akago had complete control of her body. She was suffering, she missed Kouga and her family. She hadn't seen her family in almost a year, but the wolf tribe was her family now, and she couldn't be happier.

She missed the most though; the son she didn't get a chance to know. Not seconds after he was born was he taken away from her and she could feel a hole in her chest that she knew only Kanae could fill. _Kouga…_ Kagome thought and a image of him smiling and waving at her from a time a dinner appeared in her mind.

Kagome thought the pain was going to overcome her then but it surprisingly didn't. After awhile she learned how to create and atmosphere for herself so she wouldn't dwell on the pain. She created trees and a beautiful blue sky with a bright warm sun and a stream running down a nearby hill. When she looked down she saw herself, her arms her hands, everything. It was a paradise inside her own hell.

The only problem was that Kagome couldn't create people to be in there with her. When she tried something stopped her, after a few more tries she realized what it was. Akago. _You'll suffer this alone_ his voice pounded in her head. Kagome cried out and covered her ears falling on her knees. "Go away!" she shouted and fought to push him out. He could take everything that was hers but not this. This was the only thing keeping her sane. This was the only part of her soul she still had control over. And no matter what she wouldn't let Akago have it.

_It doesn't matter, I control you now. You must do as I say, and you can't do anything to stop it. _Akago's voice said. "Stop!" Kagome shouted covering her ears again, _Why/ Do you not like the truth? No one will come for you. You are alone and it will remain that way. You will kill everyone you have ever known and loved. And when we're done with this world we'll go to yours. _Akago continued. "No! NO! Stop!.... Please, stop" Kagome sobbed.

But Akago continued _You're useless and weak and you know it. Everyone knows it, your friends got sick of it and sent you away. And you couldn't even deal with it yourself you ran to Kouga and tricked him into thinking that you loved him. Just so you wouldn't be alone. Your dark Kagome, deep down you've always had dark thoughts. You know it, I only tell the truth. _

Kagome sobbed wordlessly and crumpled onto the ground. She _loved _Kouga, maybe not at first but eventually she fell in love with him. He was sweet and nice to her _all _the time. He never got impatient with her and loved her more than she thought was possible. And she loved him back; completely and totally. Akago was just trying to mess with her head, but it was working.

The pain in Kagome's heart was ten times worse now and she screamed She couldn't handle this much longer. Soon she would crumble; someone _was _always there to save her _alway_s. And now that she was on her own…she couldn't even save her own son. _I'm useless _Kagome thought pitifully _Everyone would be better off without me anyway. I don't want to believe it but… Akago's right. _

And Kagome so deep into her thoughts didn't realize that her paradise was slowly losing color and turning grayer and darker with each passing thought.

_**Naraku's POV **__**(This is only when I need to explain something more)**_

Naraku walked into the room and sat on the floor, watching Akago and the miko for a few minutes. "Is she almost ready?" he asked Akago. Akago opened his eyes and stared at Naraku a few seconds before answering. "One part of her soul is still persistent but it's already crumbling under a little pressure. I have her under enough control do what you need but, just to be sure I need to break this last part."

"Well hurry up" Naraku said "Those pests have been sitting at my doorstep for too long. If we take any longer they might attack and disrupt the process." Naraku stood up, not waiting for Akago's reply and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Okay please don't blame me if this chapter has some mistakes…I'm doing an all nighter and it's 3 am so…. Im out of my mind.**_

Key: _Kagome's Thoughts_

_**Naraku or Akago speaking in Kagome's head**_

_**Inuyasha POV**_

"Where the hell did he go?!" Inuyasha shouted looking around the clearing. Everyone else had just woken up a few minutes before and was wondering the same thing. Just then distant sounds of battle reached Inuyasha ears and he instantly was on his guard. "I found him, let's go!" he shouted, waiting a few seconds for Kikyo to gather he arrows and climb on his back.

When they reached the scene, Kouga was fighting his way through masses of demons. There was no trace of where they had come from though, just more forest. They immediately ran out to help. Inuyasha drew his sword and Kikyo hooked her arrow. It was like they had been doing it for years. Sango place her Hiraikotsu. over her shoulder ready to throw it and Miroku grabbed his staff. The fight was a losing battle. The five of them against millions of demons- it wouldn't end well.

After a few minutes they began to grow weak and tired. Inuyasha continued to fight stubbornly on but Kikyo had run out of arrows and her miko powers were waning. Sango had lost her Hiraikotsu, and her sword wasn't the best defence against eight feet thick demons. Kouga was thrown back against a tree and laid dazed on the ground. Miroku quickly pierced the demon with the butt of his spear and began to unleash his wind tunnel. They had to end this fight and fast.

Kouga stood up shakily, he wouldn't ever give up. Kagome was in there and he wouldn't stop until he had her in his arms again. He slayed five demons that got in is way, as he started to run towards where the entrance to the castle grounds had been. Kouga was almost there when a strong wind blew against him stopping him dead in his tracks. Kouga looked up to see none other than; Kagura.

"I can't believe I have to deal with you pest too." She sniffed. Miroku started to open his wind tunnel but Kagura instantly lifted her hand and poisonous insects surrounded him. Miroku sighed, frustrated and wrapped his hand back in its beads.

"You're dead." Kagura stated, and with a wave of her hands the demons continued to attack them.

_**Kagome POV**_

The small child released me from his grasp, satisfied. "Good" he murmured. "She's done?" A man asked from behind the screen of an adjoining room. "Yes, master" The child answered. "Miko, listen very carefully" the man said. "I am Naraku, I am your master. I created you and you serve me. Anything I or Akago say is your command. Your first assignment is to kill everyone but a woman named Kagura that is in that battle outside."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, master" I said bowing then leaving the room.

He was my master, but how come I didn't know him? How come I didn't know anything? Maybe, I could ask him later. I glanced over my clothes, I was wearing a black silk kimono, that was decorated with red designs. My whole being throbbed with raw power and I wanted to give it what it wanted; blood. _**Don't unleash it yet, wait until you are in battle with the enemy.**_ The child's voice said in my head. I nodded slowly, _Who are you? _I asked, _**Akago**__. _He answered.

Finally I reached the castle doors, I slid one of the doors open a crack to observe the scene. A woman with a white kimono was standing on the wall. She had a fan in her hand and seemed to be talking to someone. She waved her hand and the demons advanced on something that was beyond my range of sight.

_**That is Kagura, she is your ally. The rest are your enemies. Kill them**__. _ Naraku commanded. I instantly obeyed walking through the doors and down the steps. Kagura noticed me and smiled. "Now this, will be fun." She smirked, I ignored her and jumped up to join her on the wall. "Who are they?" I asked, staring at the strange group. It consisted of a hanyou, wolf demon, monk and demon slayer. "That is Inuyasha" she said pointing at the hanyou. "Kouga" pointing at the wolf demon

"And I think they call the monk and demon slayer, Miroku and Sango. There are additional members to the group; a priestess called Kikyo and a wolf pup called Shippo. But they are no danger." I nodded and a bow appeared in my hands, an arrow notched and ready to go. "Shall I make my presence known?" I asked her, she nodded smiling.

I pulled the arrow back aiming for the hanyou, he seemed to be making the most damage in the battle.

The arrow flew fast and true piercing him right above his heart. He stumbled back a few steps then lost his footing and crashed into the ground. His companions all shouted in alarm. I guess they didn't expect the Inuyasha person to be taken down so easily. They looked around for an attacker and their eyes landed on me at the same second.

They gasped and the demon slayer…Sango, dropped her weapon. "K-kagome?" she asked. I frowned confused and turned to Kagura "Who's Kagome?" I asked. She shrugged. I turned back to the group and notched another arrow. "I'm giving you fair warning," I shouted down to them. "Leave master's castle immediately and your lives may be spared." Of course they wouldn't but, just to make it more entertaining.

The power inside of me burned at my fingertips, screaming to be released. _Now master? _I asked, _Now _Naraku answered. I released the power I was using to form my bow and arrows and drew it back in. I closed my eyes and focused measuring angles and distances before I opened them again. My whole body burned with the need to kill now and I couldn't ignore it. I flew at the demon slayer faster than even most demons could see.

Blindly she raised her simple weapon but at the last second I changed course, veering to the left I landed right next to her, spinning on my right foot so that I was behind her. Before she could register this fact I drew my knife. The monk caught the flash of light and turned his head before he could shout a warning, I plunged it into the woman's back. She cried out and fell to the ground.

The monk tried to go to her aid but I quickly drew a shield separating them. I extended my powers to completely engulf him until he was trapped inside a bubble. I raised my arm extending it toward him. I curled my fingers, as if I were holding an apple and then slowly began to close it into a fist.

In turn the sphere the monk was trapped in began to grow smaller and smaller. He shouted and started to bang at the sides of the sphere. This only made my bloodlust worse and all I could think of was; fresh blood. I laughed and went even slower taking time to enjoy his screams.

The demon slayer tried to get up but I deliberately planted my foot in the middle of her back. She crashed back onto the ground and sobbed. "M-Miroku....no….please Kagome…. You h-have to stop this…I'm sorry. I c-chose him over you and….I'm s-sorry. But I _love _him and I can't live without him…so please." she sobbed. I laughed at her pitiful state.

"Well that's great two birds with one stone. Do you promise? I kill him and then you die?" her only answer was to start to sob harder. I sighed; I better get on with it already. I still had more to kill. The hanyou…Inuyasha and the wolf demon had stood rooted on the spot watching me in shock, for quite awhile. When they tried to interfere Kagura quickly stepped in.

"Kagome, stop this! What are you doing? Kagome!! KAGOME!" the wolf demons shouting was really getting to me. I gasped and lost control of the sphere I was holding the monk in. It dissipated and he dropped onto the ground unconscious. I grabbed the place on my kimono where my heart was. I doubled over in surprise more than pain. What was this feeling? Was it because of the wolf demon?

No it couldn't be I didn't even know these people. They were just enemies of the master, they had to be eliminated. I focused back on the battle again. The hanyou had beaten all of the demons and was deeply concentrating on his battle with Kagura. The wolf demon stood stock still. The demon hunter had stopped struggling along time ago so I took my foot of her back.

The wolf demon continued to stare at me with tormented eyes. _**Don't say anything to him unless I tell you to**__. __**From now on I will speak. **_Naraku commanded. _Yes, master _I replied. "What…Kagome I don't understand. Why?" I waited for Naraku's response and when I felt his power enveloping me I gave in giving him complete control of my body. I watched from inside my head with interest. This wolf demon, who was he? "You all deserted me. When I needed you the most, none of you were there. My so called friends? Yeah right." Naraku said, I gasped. Friends? They were my friends? But how? Why would I need to kill my friends? _**Because they betrayed you.**_Naraku explained. "Die" Naraku whispered.

He raised my arm and a sword appeared in it. The sword throbbed and a dark aura grew around it. The dark blood thirst that I had felt before came back and I smiled. I sliced down with the sword and my miko powers flashed toward the wolf demon. He jumped out of the way at the last second and his eyes widened as he saw the full effect of my power. I forced my powers to change course and expand. It exploded out destroying the forest for miles around throwing Naraku's enemies away.

_**Good job, my miko. **_He said and I smiled. Suddenly I found myself in a room in the castle with Naraku standing across from me. "We have a lot to talk about" I said after a moment of silence. He nodded and sat behind the table that was set in the middle of the room. He gestured for me to join him. I sat down carefully, wary of this strange man. "What's my name? Who were those people?" I asked, he frowned and shook his head.

"Kagome. They were your friends at some point." He started to explain, and I gasped "But they aren't anymore. They deserted you when they found that other miko. They said she was stronger than you and they didn't need you any longer. The wolf demon said he was in love with you but he just wants you for your ability to sense jewel shards." I felt tears come to my eyes at his words.

"Then why don't I remember this?"

"You asked me to erase your memories. You were distraught and didn't want to see any of them again. You lived with me afterwards and I tried to heal you heart but it was too much pain. Then they came back and took our son, Keane. It was too much for you to handle and you begged me to do it. I loved you to much to let you suffer any longer." He answered.

I sobbed into my hands and I heard her walk around the table and sit next to me. He wrapped his hands around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. "It's okay" he murmured rubbing my back.

"We'll get our son back, no matter what." He assured me, I tried to answer but only cried harder. He grasped my chin gently pulling my face up to look at him and wiped away my tears.

"Please, don't cry" he murmured then dipped his face down and kissed me.

My body felt like I was on fire and I felt our dark aura's connect. My miko powers instantly wanted more. I could feel his powers raging too. I didn't try to hold back and met his head on. Our aura's mingled and I could see right into his head, I could feel his emotions and I knew that he loved me. He leaned forward, laying me on my back and tilted his head nipping my neck. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Naraku" I murmured.

He groaned and trailed his kisses down my neck and chest. I sighed, because of our connection everything felt ten times better. He sighed and leaned back bringing me up with him. "You must be tired from today. We should get you to your rooms." He murmured. "But, I would like to stay with you tonight." I replied "If that's okay, I really don't want to be alone."

Naraku nodded and stood, pulling me up with him. We left the room and walked down a long hallway. We went around so many corners and climb so many stairs I began to lost my sense of direction. Feeling my emotions Naraku chuckled. "Don't worry you'll get used to it soon enough." He assured me, we reached his rooms and he slid open the door for me.

I instantly went to the bed too tired to appreciate the grand beauty of his room. Naraku climbed behind me and pulled me to his chest I sighed contentedly and let the darkness take me away from my life of pain.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know I Know long time now READ. I had A LOT of things planned this month with school ending and all and the tour… anywayz… I was trying to make this chapter REALLY long so you guys wouldn't be mad at me. But not a lot of time to do it but with the holiday…READ ON :D**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Kouga POV**_

"I don't get it. Why would Kagome help Naraku?" Inuyasha asked,

"For the last time Inuyasha, SHE'S NOT HELPING HIM." Sango shrieked. She had been leaning against Kirara but was towering over Inuyasha in a second. She took her place back next to Kirara on the ground and sighed. Her injuries were taking a while to heal and had left her restless and frustrated. But her injuries weren't the only in the group. Everyone had been seriously injured by Kagome.

"It's like the last time she was captured." Miroku explained

"Akago probably took over her soul. Because we betrayed her and you chose Kikyo it probable made the job easier. And somehow Naraku was able to convince Kagome that Kouga was against her too." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

"I can't believe Naraku would stoop this low." He muttered.

"Now you're calling him realizing the potential Kagome has _low?_" Sango shrieked. "I should pound you right now!" she threatened.

"But you won't" Kikyo murmured from beside the fire. Sango glared at her and started to rise before Miroku pulled her back down onto his lap. Sango pulled Shippo from Miroku's lap and held me in her arms to keep herself calm.

"Let's not fight with each other. Out real enemy, is Naraku, and sadly Kagome."

"So we have to go through Kagome to get to Naraku." Kikyo stated.

"Oh I know you would _love _that." Sango muttered Inuyasha clenched his sword.

"You leave Kikyo out of this. You wanted her gone too!" Inuyasha growled.

"No! I wanted her to stay but you made me choose between her and Miroku! I never wanted this! Look what's it done." Sango sobbed. From the shadows Kouga sighed. All they ever did was argue, he would have to come up with a plan to save Kagome on his own. He stood up silently and walked away from the campsite. It was a mistake to ask them for help in the first place.

"Wolf demon" he heard someone call. He turned around to see Inuyasha clay pot mate coming toward him. Everyone had stopped bickering to look at them. Kouga raised his eyebrow in inquisition.

"I can help you find her." Kikyo said, Kouga's eyes lit up with hope.

"How?" he asked,

"Through the bond of our souls" Kikyo answered "It's the only lead you've got now. Naraku has moved his castle and while we stumble around looking for it we'll be wide open for an attack. But if we find Kagome it will lead us right to Naraku." She explained.

Kouga nodded, "When do we start?" he asked.

"Obviously not now stupid we're all hurt." Inuyasha muttered. Kouga growled this was going to be a _long _trip.

Kouga made it his goal not to say a word to any of these people unless he had too. The only thing that kept him form raining on their parade was the thought of Kagome; helpless and lost. They were only doing this to find Naraku. Secretly they all wanted Kagome to come back.

Well everyone except Kikyo.

Kikyo had been very cold lately; snapping at anyone who got in her way. But Kouga guessed it was to be expected. Inuyasha still obviously hadn't decided between her and Kagome. Even though Kagome was _clearly_ taken.

Kanae whimpered and I wrapped his furs tighter around him. I'd been forced to feed him mashed fruits and vegetables for the past few days he didn't look like he could last any longer. His rib cage poked against his skin and the only movements he made were feeble ones. My heart ached just to see it.

I couldn't even provide for my son, much less save my wife. Tears blurred my vision but I held them back. Men _never _show their tears. I bowed me head so to block my eyes with my bangs and stared hard at my legs.

Why? What did Kagome ever do. The only person that could, that did have a grudge on her was…Kikyo.

Could it be? Now that he thought about it…

The more Kouga thought about it the more the thought grew until it all suddenly made sense. Kikyo had betrayed them all. She didn't care about Sango and Miroku; why would she?

And she had lost Inuyasha and come back to find him falling for another girl, her incarnation. He could almost see where she was coming from…almost. But he wouldn't let _anyone _get away with hurting his Kagome.

Kouga waited until everyone was engulfed in their work for setting up camp, then silently slipped away wrapping Kanae in the furs that he had worn on his legs. He had to get moving if he was going to get anywhere tonight.

/

The trees blew by Kouga in a blur, the wind whipping his ponytail back and piercing his skin. But he didn't notice all he was focused on the was the faint scent he smelt of Kagome. The weird thing was _it was in the opposite direction Kikyo had been leading them._

What was going on? Could Kikyo be working _with_ Naraku? She had done it on many occasions to get what she wanted. Kouga growled Kikyo had to be taken care of if he was ever going to get Kagome back.

It was too late to keep going tonight, and now that he knew the area where Kagome was he could make the others turn around. Spinning on his heel he sprinted back the way he had come.

This time with a plan set, and knowing where he had to go, it took him only minutes to get back to the campsite. Kanae had fallen asleep right before he had caught Kagome's scent but Kouga had noticed that his aura grew brighter the stronger Kagome's scent got.

This would help him find her in the future too.

Kouga soon skidded into the campsite. The soft fire illuminated Miroku and Sango's sleeping forms on their blankets. Inuyasha was dozing in a nearby tree, keeping watch while the rest slept as usual.

Before when Kagome had been here Inuyasha had stayed down with the group and sat near Kagome. Kouga knew he didn't need to sleep in a tree to sense his enemies. Did Kikyo know this too? Another thing Kagome had over her.

Kikyo was sitting near the fire staring into it leaning back on her hands. Setting Kanae down to sleep Kouga crossed over to her. He stood waiting for her to notice him. She slowly turned her head up to stare at him.

Without waiting to see if she was following Kouga spun on his heel and walked into the forest. He waited until he thought they were far enough for any of the others to hear if they woke up, then turned around. Surprisingly Kikyo had followed him.

"We need to talk" He growled

"About?" she replied

"Kagome." He replied, at the word Kikyo stiffened. She probably did before but he hadn't been looking for it then. "I know what you did." He continued

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes, turning Naraku on her. Leading us the wrong way," he shifted feet releasing the tension that was building in his legs. If he killed her now it would only create more problems. "How did you manage that with Naraku anyway?" Kouga asked

Kikyo stared at him as emotionless as ever. "He had taken interest in her from the start. Taking notes on he techniques and raw power." Kouga could hear the jealously in her voice.

"He wanted her power to be his. And he wanted her; no man can simply ignore beauty. And he had his uses for me too. Giving him any information I knew about the Shikon Jewels for example. Now all he needs is yours!" Kikyo launched herself at Kouga but he easily moved out of the way catching her hand that she slid the hidden knife into. Swinging his other forearm he caught her neck against the tree behind her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kouga asked

"You can't tell anyone. Who would believe you? Inuyasha? He's madly in love with me. We deserve each other. Miroku and Sango? They can't survive without Inuyasha and probably useless without each other too. They won't go against him. Even if you do manage to make any of them see reason. It'll be too late; Kagome as we know it will be completely gone."

Kouga growled and added the pressure to her neck. He squeezed her wrist until she dropped the knife and watched as he eyes grew wide.

"Yo….u..ca…n't…kil..l…m..e." Kikyo sputtered

"One good reason" Kouga snarled

"Ca..n't…fi..n..d…her….on…yo..u..r…ow…n" She gasped quickly running out of air. Kouga growled; she was right, if he killed her Inuyasha would be able to tell instantly and wouldn't believe a word he said neither would Sango or Miroku and he needed their help. So for the time being Kikyo had to stay.

But that didn't make him release the hold he had on her. He wanted her to feel the pain she had caused him and Kagome. Her face turned red and she struggled feebly. Disgusted Kouga let her drop to the ground. _I'll have my vengeance soon._

_**Naraku POV**_

This was impossible. Hours of work and she was still fighting. Nothing could physically hold that much power. But she was, she did. If we didn't break through soon she wouldn't be ready before Inuyasha and his companions get here. They were the only thing standing in my way of seizing this land.

If Kikyo held of her side of the deal, they should be delayed for as long as he needed. But Naraku had learned to depend too much on one person. He usually had to take things into his own hands. Standing gracefully he left the room. The servants pressed against the wall as he walked by or simply turned around and walked a different way so as not to get in his way. Those who did never lasted long.

Naraku slid open the door to his rooms. Kagome laid on the mat her eyes closed. That was probably due to Akago sitting near her in a meditating position. He had grown from the baby to a child but Naraku didn't bother to ask or wonder about it. It would be revealed in time.

Kagome's beauty left him breathless. The only thing that annoyed him was her determination. It got in the way at all the wrong times. Like this one, if that damned wolf demon hadn't stole into his castle- which was still a mystery- and he had to move yet again, Kagome would be completely under his power. He had given her renewed strength to keep fighting. And Naraku could only wait until it grew weak again then he could completely break it.

_**Kouga POV**_

_Kagome sat in between my legs as we watched the sun set from the cliff we always went to. I had let my hair out, because I knew she liked it that way and tilted my head back as the wind blew through it. I never felt this relaxed before Kagome had been mine. _

_Kagome gasped and pointed to the sky, "A shooting star! Quick Kouga make a wish!" then closed her eyes and clasped her hands together wishing hard. I'd smirked at how cute she was then closed my eyes too._

I wish that I'll be a good father to this baby,and a good husband to my wife_. When I opened my eyes I found that Kagome had turned around to peer intently at me. _

"_So what'd you wish for?" she asked_

"_That's not how it works." I smiled, she pouted_

"_Please?" I smiled softly, how did I ever get such a beautiful wife as this still confused me sometimes. But I must have done something right. _

"_That I'll be able to love you" I said kissing her forehead "And this baby" and rested my hand on her swelling stomach "For as long as I can."_

"_That's so depressing." Kagome frowned but then she smiled "Other than that- it was sooo sweet! Thanks honey." She squealed and leaned in for a kiss._

_I laughed again at her cuteness, than cupped my hand over her cheek pulling her closer…_

Kouga sat up quickly in his blankets, the dream had seemed so _real._ Tears welled up in his eyes but he quickly shook them away. Kagome… Someone sat up in their blankets somewhere else around the camp and Kouga looked up. Sango met his gaze and smiled, but he looked away. He still hadn't forgiven them for what they did to Kagome.

But if he was going to take down Kikyo…, he sat up and rolled up his blankets careful not to wake Kanae. Then he walked over to Sango and Miroku's blankets'. They looked up in surprise when he approached. He usually avoided any contact with them.

"Can I sit?" he asked

"Of course" Miroku answered quickly, Kouga sat in the dust and sighed. He didn't know where to start really. But at least he didn't have to make sure Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't hear. It would make his job so much more easier if they all found out together. Since Kikyo was expecting it. But he needed Miroku and Sango on his side at least.

"Kikyo is working with Naraku." _Way to go slow_. Kouga thought

Sango gasped but Miroku only nodded his head. "I figured as much." He murmured.

_**( (A.N) This story will get WAY better cuz I just bought Justin Bieber's ALBUMS! So happy listening to them ALLL the time. HE IS AMAZING! #1 youngest artist since Stevie Wonder. :D so proud.) **_

"You _knew_?" Sango asked

"Just doubts!" Miroku said quickly instinctively bringing his hands up to defend himself from Sango's anger. "But the real problem is; what to do" he said turning back to Kouga.

Kouga shook his head "So this is what I had planned…"

_**I Know cliff hanger but I haven't really ironed that part out yet. So…. Yea. JUSTIN BIEBER. .com**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Kagome POV**_

I groaned and opened my eyes, everything was sore. As I tired to sit up pain flared through by body and I collapsed back onto the pillows. What was wrong with me? Naraku stirred beside me and opened his eyes slowly. He hand trailed up and down my arm and his eyes trailed up to rest on my face. His eyes widened when he saw my expression.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. His hands hovered over my body trying to help. I winced as my body throbbed again. I shrugged, which turned out to be a mistake.

"I think I over did it yesterday." I whispered weakly. Naraku's eyes were troubled and I tried to comfort him, but as soon as I moved my arm my body spasmed in pain.

"Rest today" Naraku said worriedly "I'll find someone to take care of you." He quickly left the room and I was left alone. I sighed and stared up at the canopy that hung over the bed. _I'm so lucky to have a man that loves me so much_ I thought to myself.

'_**Welcome back Kagome,'**_

_Akago. What do you want?_

'_**I'm only fulfilling my duties to our master.' **_

Suddenly Kagome was taken over in a rush of darkness. Naraku had entered the room but Kagome hadn't noticed. Naraku noticed Akago lying against her chest and his eyes hardened. Why was she still fighting? Most humans would have given up already. But then that was one reason he loved her so much. A servant entered the room and kneeled at the door awaiting his instructions.

"Dress her wounds." He commanded and left the room. He had much to plan if Kagome would be his.

_**I was stuck not wanting to give away what Kouga and Miroku and Sango are doing. And not wanting to write about Kagome cuz its really boring to type about her when nothings really happening. So I sped it up. **_

_**(**__Okay so clarifying things for some things for some readers: _

_Akago is taking over Kagome's soul so she's in Naraku's spell. Naraku is in love with Kagome and she's powerful so that's why he wants her. That time in Kagome's POV Akago was taking over her soul and she was fighting to keep at least a small part. She managed too withstand until the baby came and then Akago couldn't stand it. He came back after Kouga had come and taken Kanae with him, he had to start working on Kagome's soul again because she had began fighting when she saw Kouga and how he believed in her. Naraku just wants Kagome to be his and so he's pissed about this…)_

_**Naraku POV**_

Naraku stood at the window in his extra rooms, not wanting to go into his center rooms to see Kagome. She was irritating him too much to stand. And that damned wolf demon. He growled just thinking about him. If they _ever_ came face to face he'd wish he'd never been alive.

But this would all be worth it when he won this small battle that would determine the outcome to the war. And have the beautiful talented Kagome at his side. He could care less that the wolf demon had a claim on her.

Whatever he wanted he got, why should this be any different?

(A Day Later)

Naraku was unhappy. And when Naraku wasn't happy nobody was happy. Kikyo had failed to do her job. While Naraku had sat in his room the pests had gotten closer every hour. He would kill that useless miko for this.

No matter, Kagome should be done by now, and what could be more satisfying then watching her destroy them once and for all? Akago had been leaving through the opposite door of his room when he'd walked in and Naraku felt a little satisfaction that _somebody_ was doing something right.

Kagome was lying on the bed wearing a different kimono than before. But this one was purple silk with black flowers decorating it. It was very flattering on her, not to mention Naraku's favourite color. So far nothing had gone wrong.

Walking to the head of the bed, Naraku stroked the side of her face. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she stared at Naraku blankly for a second before smiling. She sat up a slid off the bed ignoring he injuries. Exactly what he needed in his mate.

"What would you like me to do for you today?" she asked, Naraku wanted kiss her right then and there. It was like she could read his mind…his heart. He couldn't have asked for a better wife. He pulled her close and smirked.

"A woman after my heart." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and smiled softly. "Today we take care of Inuyasha once and for all."

Kagome smiled, "I would like that very much. But we?" Now it was Naraku's turn to smile,

"Of course we," his expression darkened "I have to make them hurt as much as they hurt you. And the only thing I want you to focus on is Inuyasha I'll take care of the others."

Kagome nodded, "And…Kanae?" she said hesitantly, she didn't know what to make of him being with those traitors all this time. For all she knew he could be… _No _she couldn't think that way, _ever._

"Don't worry, we'll get him back before the fights get too serious. Kagura will take him away from the danger." Kagome nodded and sighed. For some reason there was a part of her that felt… different.

She shook it off, "When do we start?"

"Right now." And with that Naraku lifted her up and covered them both in his purple aura.

_**Kouga POV**_

I could smell them from a mile away. I jumped up and growled loudly, Inuyasha was instantly up and in my face.

"Can't you just up for one second!" He shouted

"They're here" I said, Inuyasha stiffened

"Well don't just stand there do something!" he said before going to wake the others. His eyes before he'd turned away had that been...? But before I could figure it out an explosion rocked the ground under my feet.

I leaped over to Kanae and spun back to where Sango and Miroku were hurrying to ready for battle. Shippo who'd I'd always known to be loud and energetic sat sullenly behind them. Ever since he'd seen Kagome under Naraku's control he'd been like this. Having no hope he'd been holding on to before.

"Shippo!" Kouga barked, (no pun intended) Shippo jumped and looked up. "I need you to do something for me...for Kagome." Hearing Kagome's name Shippo jumped to attention.

"Anything!" He shouted, Kouga smirked and laid Kanae into his arms.

"Take him far away from here. Its dangerous for the both of you. I'll find you when its safe." Kouga instructed. Shippo nodded and then was off in a puff of pink changing himself to a more realistic transportation than a pink ball.

Another explosion rocked the ground and Kouga resisted the urge to howl. Kagome scent was all _wrong_. It was horrible, and he wanted to kill Naraku for it. No, he _would _kill Naraku for it. He would make him _pay._

Everything rushed by in hyper speed, Naraku held me close to his body wrapping one arm around my waist and stopping occasionally to release a sphere of his compressed chakra into the forest, destroying it for miles around.

Travelling like this…so fast,… reminded me of something else…_someone _else. I saw a flash of beautiful black hair and then it was gone. I blinked and shook my head. It had to have been Naraku but… It seemed different. Who?

Before I could think on it any further we reached the clearing that Inuyasha and the rest of _them _were. My power instantly fired up ready for use. I wanted to kill _all _of them but most of all Inuyasha. For bringing me so much pain.

_**Inuyasha POV**_

Kagome.

That was the only thing on my mind. Even as Kikyo was making some kind of battle plan with the others as the ground shook repeatedly under our feet. I couldn't focus, her face flashed before my eyes. Her beautiful smile, her kind words…

I shook my head, what was happening? I loved Kikyo…. NO! I _love_ Kikyo, I _loved _Kagome. Right, because I couldn't still… then she was there as beautiful as ever. And I realized I did love her. I'd loved her for every second she was with me. And every second she'd been gone.

_**CLIFF HANGER! I KNOW! But not as big as the one I could've left you at. I was going to stop at Inuyasha thinking "Right, because I couldn't still…" and then you going CRAZY but no I didn't so next chapter. THE SHOWDOWN! WHOOO…. **_

_**Or is it? Will Naraku whip their butts AGAIN? And are we forgetting about someone…..**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**SOOOO Sorry I took so long. Planning my trip down to New York City to see Justin Bieber go to his concert and be filmed for his movie. Its HUGE. So heres Chapter 12. **_

_**Inuyasha POV**_

As soon as the fight began everything fell apart. All I could see was Kagome. She was staring right at me. She jumped at me and I jumped back dodging every attack. I couldn't hurt Kagome, I just couldn't. There was and explosion and I drew my tetsuiga and dug it into the ground so as not to get blown away. I rubbed the dust out of my eyes shaking my head to regain my senses.

"Inuyasha!" suddenly Kagome burst through the cloud of dust and launched at me a blast of her miko powers hitting me square in the chest. My arm was wrenched out of its socket as I tried to hold on to my sword and I flew back hitting the ground, dazed. Suddenly my chest and arms were covered in purple light and pulled me up into the air.

I clenched my teeth as my arm was jostled around and tried to find Kagome in the confusion. I saw Sango lying on conscious across the clearing and Miroku and Kouga protecting her from and onslaught of demons. I strained against my bindings and growled in frustration as they held tight.

Kagome laughed lightly and drew a sword at of what would look like mid-air. "Today you die." She said simply. And drove the sword towards my heart.

_**Kouga POV**_

This was bad. Everything had gone wrong as soon as the battle started. When we'd tried to follow the plan and go after Kagome, Naraku had blocked the way. And ever since then we'd had to defend ourselves against a never ending sea of demons. Sango had passed out long time ago and Miroku was about to go from all the poison that had gone into his wind tunnel.

I could barely stand up much less continue to fight so I began to rely on my demon's strength. Even if I went into a killing frenzy I wouldn't be able to finish all of them off that easily. And Kagome… the last time I'd seen them Kagome had been trying to attack Inuyasha. Naraku knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hurt her and we wouldn't be able to hurt him. We were overpowered.

Distracted a demon rammed right into my chest and knocking me back. As soon as I was down they attacked furiously tearing at my furs. I growled and felt my human side slipping every second. I wouldn't die here today. The scent of Inuyasha's blood filled my nose I struggled to my feet. Fending away the demons.

"Miroku!" I shouted he looked over, and I could tell he could no longer fight. "Make a shield to protect yourself and Sango I'm going to go help that mutt." He nodded and I took off quickly slaying any demon that crossed my path. When I stumbled out of the sea of demons I saw Inuyasha laying on the ground and gaping wound in his chest.

And when I looked up it was right into the eyes of Kagome.

_**Kagome POV**_

I drew the sword out and searched through his clothes until I found the remaining shards of the Sacred Jewel. I lifted myself up into the air and surveying the battle. They were all too injured to go on, that brought a feeling of deep satisfaction through me. And soon Kagura would come back with my son and we would finally be a family again. Then the wolf demon came out of the sea of demons that were focused on breaking the weak shield that the monk had put up.

He looked at Inuyasha in shock and then up at me. Sadness filled his face and I didn't understand why. Why would he care for Inuyasha? But when I looked closer I saw something else. A emotion that was growing the longer he stared at me. It made me uneasy. "Kagome." Just that on word held so much emotion…for me?

I didn't get it, he was sorry? Why? Naraku hadn't said anything about this wolf demon. _Kouga. _I nearly lost control of my powers as the word slammed into me with so much emotion. "You remember me?" he asked. Had I said that out loud? "Kagome, please come back! I love you." He loved…what was going on?

Inuyasha groaned behind me and we both turned to look at him. "Kagome." He said weakly. Kouga snarled and stepped in front of me. I blinked in surprise. I'd worked to kill his friends and he was defending _me? _This Kouga was so confusing.

"You stay away from her." Kouga hissed. "Your _woman_ betrayed you. Did you know that?" A surprised looked came onto Inuyasha's face than he shook his head.

"No." he croaked I sighed, he hadn't died yet?

"You can ask Naraku himself." Kouga said turning slightly to look over my shoulder I turned too and saw Naraku had joined us. He stood a few feet away and had the confident smirk on his face that made me smile because I knew it was just a front.

"That miko," Naraku said silkily, "always having ulterior motives. She was merely jealous of Kagome for being happy when she couldn't. She wanted you to…love her. And only her, so she came to me." Naraku smiled taking pleasure in Inuyasha reaction.

I turned back to Kouga and stared into his eyes. In some part of me his reactions and words made sense. But to the rest of me, it was just confusing. I didn't know who I wanted now. "Kouga…" I said resting my hand on his chest. I trailed her hands down his arms and back up to his face tracing every bone. It all felt so…_familiar. _

"Come back to me Kagome." He said softly. I stared at him, every second he seemed to be getting more and more familiar.

"Kouga…_Kouga." _I said, us sitting together me in his lap staring at a sunset. Me and Kouga running together, laughing together. If we were in love, than why was I with Naraku? I started back over at Naraku. "What...?"

"Come Kagome, lets go." Naraku said turning away from me. I took a few steps away from Kouga clutching the Jewel Shards in my hand.

"_Kagome." _That one broken-hearted word made me turn back to Kouga. And the feelings of love I had felt before came rushing back. I started in between the two of them. I loved both of them, I didn't know what to do. I stared at Naraku and I could see slivers of doubt work themselves into his face. I looked at Kouga and gasped.

More memories flooded my mind and I fell to my knees. "Kouga." I gasped I stood up and turned to him. Justin then Kagura came back and in her arms she had Kanae. I ran to him and took him into my arms. He was the tiniest thing I'd ever seen. And his ribs showed through his thin furs. He was unconscious and whimpered feebly in my arms.

I turned back to Kouga and Naraku both of them were staring at me. Kagura had taken off as soon as I had Kanae and the battle waged on around us. But all I could see was the two of them. I didn't know everything. All I knew was I loved Naraku and my friends betrayed me. But I also loved Kouga and we had many loving memories together. But who was my mate? Surely I would love my mate more than the other.

I closed my eyes and searched my mind. I needed to remember who my mate was. My mate…my mate. Naraku flashed in my eyes we were lying on his bed he was stroking my face and I was staring at him lovingly talking to him about whatever had come to my mind. But we hadn't mated, had we?

And then Kouga. We were in a cave it was made warm by the fire, and we were both wrapped in a blanket made by fur. I was resting on his chest listening to his heart beat. None of these memories gave anything away. Back and forth I found memories, I lost track of time searching for the answer. It could have been a few seconds or maybe half an hour.

Suddenly I found it. I stood up opened my eyes and ran straight into the arms of…Kouga. He pulled me as close as he could without crushing Kanae and kissed me. And I knew, that he was the one. I started into his eyes trying to tell him what words couldn't explain. Then a cry of pain came from behind me.

I spun around and saw Naraku staring at me. His eyes stared at me in disbelief. Then he attacked.

**So the next chapter **_**might **_**be the last chapter. I'm ending it and I have a really good dramatic ending. But if you guys really want to have some specific way to end it… or maybe just a detail you want in there. Someone dead or a certain couple together. I start typing it tomorrow so get those reviews in!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome POV

I quickly handed Kanae over to Kouga and ran for Naraku. Dark energy radiated over me as I dodged the pieces of his bones at me. He didn't want this, he was good. I knew somewhere he was good. I just had to find that part. Then everything would be okay. "Naraku!" he looked at me and I saw straight down into his heart. Right down to the sadness within.

It brought tears to my eyes. "Please!" I dodged another attack and slipped falling on the ground and bending my foot the wrong way. I reached my hands out to catch myself, and found myself in Naraku's arms. I looked up at his eyes the tears spilling over.

"You're not this person." I said earnestly, his eyes hardened and his hands gripped my arms painfully. But his attacks had stopped.

"Yes, I am."

I could see him struggling with himself; he just needed a little push. Then I could finish it. I could finish this all. I had to say it. I wasn't a lie anyway. Some part of me did still… "I love you. I just…" Naraku didn't let me find the words but leaned his face closer to mine and our lips connected in a passionate kiss. Our last.

I could feel his feelings flooding out and I used them taking it and focusing my powers on the jewel. The ones I held in my hand started to glow as they sensed the rest around Naraku's neck. I opened my hand and they floated toward the nearly finished Jewel. But they weren't nearly going fast enough. Naraku seemed to sense something going on so I deepened the kiss.

Kouga was growling behind me and I threw up a shield blocking any sound or attack from us. Naraku and I were in our own world now. The Jewel started to absorb the last piece and mend itself. I activated my powers and started to purify the dark jewel. Naraku pulled away staring at me with shocked eyes "I'm sorry." I said before we were both enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

Then nothing.

I wasn't anywhere. There was no time. There was no one. Everything was dark as far as my eyes could see. I tried to walk in one direction and found myself kicking through air. Then I went for the swimming like approach and used my arms to gently propel me through the air. My powers sensed another presence and I turned swimming towards it.

I didn't know how long I had been going for but the presence had barely grown. While I swam I examined myself. My shoes had been burnt off, and my clothes barely looked better. And I hadn't been the one wearing the jewel. Naraku… he was probably dead. I was probably dead too. After that thought I didn't think anymore. Just swam.

_**Okay you guys. VERY SHORT I know but... **_

_**1.I have to sleep then get my music tomorrow to practice before practice so I don't sound like an armature. **_

_**2. pack for the Justin Bieber concert in New York City. And all my outfits have to be perfect cuz all the fans there are going to be filmed for his movie. **_

_**the next day is the first day of school and soccer practice. I think I'll sleep in and skip school, but I'll take the soccer practice.**_

_**4. A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY NEXT Saturday. Oh wait! My bad, my brother's leave for boarding school and my laptop is getting fixed… no wait my dad has it with him in China nevermind it's all good (scared myself for a second there.) **_

_**you don't even have to review. Just add me to the story alert or athour (athour? Okay so i forgot to use spellcheck on that word! DOn't Judge!) alert if you like my writing. I'll have my laptop back and be UP AND RUNNING NEXT SATURDAY NIGHT. I'll stay up all night writing the FINAL CHAPTER. But I won't spoil it. I just WANT to tell you about Kagome's situation but I CANT you have to wait. :D D Evil I know.**_


	14. AN

_I did _already type the next chapter and its 3:45 AM so SORRY if I'm not thinking straight (damn hormones_) but I think I'll wait until Saturday to upload it. If you want it sooner give me feedback!_

_Or else you'll get more of this…._JUSTIN BIEBER JUSTIN BIEBER. IM A BELIEBER! HE'S SO HOT!


	15. Chapter 14

Storyluver15 here. i was really happy with the reviews and i actually regetting not getting online yesterday to see how much people wanted to read the next chapter. tI was fun writing it and if you want to review you can even though it's done. In a few week's no one will find this anyway cuz it'll be so far in the back…. On that depressing note… MY STORY: THE FINAL CHAPTER.

_**Inuyasha POV**_

I deserved it, everything that Kagome did to me. I had been horrible to her. And I only wanted her more because I knew what Kikyo had done. Kikyo… I hadn't done anything wrong. I'd always loved her, but she always wanted more. I had to repay her for the way she died. It had been my fault she died. I should have protected her. I should have known.

And now she was a stranger, my Kikyo would never do this, unless she was no longer my Kikyo. Which left me, with no one. I had no one. I opened my eyes to see Kagome. She was standing with Kouga. And she had a baby. I finally realized how alone I really was. The humans I had fallen for had all left me behind because I lacked in everything they needed. It was my fault every time.

Kagome left the baby with Kouga and ran out of my sight. Toward something, my senses were too dull to pick it up. I turned my head away toward the forest. Tears were threatening to spill over. And men never showed their tears. Ever. Then I saw Kikyo. She stood just inside the forest and was waiting quietly her bow knocked and aimed. And I realized what was happening. I tried to move my body but I was too weak. By time I would be able to make my body stand up it would be too late. I was too slow.

"I love you!" Those words made me feel like my world was ending. Kagome had moved on, I couldn't take it. Why hadn't I died already? Was this my punishment for leaving her? I gritted my teeth to hold back the tears. No matter what, I would not cry. I turned my head, and stared at Kagome. But to my surprise she wasn't with Kouga. She was in Naraku's arms.

He was staring at her with so much love and care. The kind she deserved, that I hadn't given her. Beyond them I saw the lifeless forms of Miroku and Sango. Miroku had been a perv all his life but now it was over. And he hadn't been able to tell Sango how much he really loved her. All kidding aside, because of what I started.

Kouga shouted something to Kagome, but she had raised a shield and caught nothing. Kagome raised herself up to the tips of her feet and kissed Naraku. I wanted to scream. I wanted to kill somebody, I wanted to kill _him. _It was all just so _wrong._ I could tell Kouga thought so too. He'd stumbled back a few steps and was shaking his head in disbelief.

I saw the Jewel for a second then it was gone hidden behind Kagome. I heard the _twang_ of Kikyo releasing her arrow and saw it heading straight for Kagome. But thankfully Kagome had a shield up. But when the arrow came near Kagome took the shield down. And Naraku pulled back. He's eyes went wide then the world went white. I shielded my eyes and looked back at Kikyo. Her screams were lost in the chaos as the 2/3's of the soul she stole from Kagome were ripped from her body and towards Kagome. And she crumbled into a pile of dust.

_**Kagome POV**_

It was really over. I held the Jewel in my hand and Naraku's destroyed body floated near it. I had a chance to get our but he didn't. I started to cry out of the unfairness of it all, when I got an idea. Akago. I closed my eyes and focused on him. And all of a sudden there he was floating in front of me. But he had gotten bigger now, and was more than half as tall as me. He stared at me with loathing. "Now look at what you've done. We're both stuck here forever."

I smiled and shook my head. "No, me and Onigumo are going back to Japan. You are staying here. You're the reason Onigumo is Naraku. You are dark and all I need is to wish this all away." His face paled as he realized what I had figured out. But one part was still unsure to me. I wasn't sure I really wanted Kikyo back. It was my one weakness. Seeing her and Inuyasha finally having their happy ending would make me hurt seeing as I loved him too.

Stupid heart falling in love with so many men, Onigumo, Inuyasha and Kouga. But Kouga took the cake. He was everything packed into on hunky, sweet… okay, not the time or place! But anyways, with Kouga at my side and Kanae I would be fine. Besides Inuyasha made it clear he didn't want me. And if I was going to wish everything would be alright before Naraku's reign then _everyone_ would get a new chance.

I couldn't cheat anyone out of this new beginning. Kouga would be ecstatic when he revived wolf family came back. I rested my hand in Onigumo's hair and sighed. He was handsome. And he look just like Naraku but without the demon effects. Or I should say Naraku looked like him. This was Onigumo before his accident. He would get a new start too.

I focused my powers through him, purifying all the darkness out of him. "Wake up, Onigumo." I whispered when I finished. His eyes fluttered open and he started at me.

"Kikyo?" he asked. I smiled but decided not to answer yet and confuse him yet. He looked over himself sitting up I the air and moving his arms and legs around. It made me laugh looking at how silly the actions were. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, his hair brushed my face and I took in his scent. Much sweeter than Naraku's. He planted a light kiss on my lips and smiled.

My heart twisted, but I didn't want to kill his joy just yet. He thought I was Kikyo. And he loved Kikyo. Not that I didn't love Onigumo I just love Kouga more. He deepened the kiss and I ran my hands through his hair. His scent was so intoxicating I was losing myself… I pulled away and stared into his eyes. The seemed to never end and I could see how heartbreakingly handsome he was before he was burned in the fire.

If we had met then, I'd gone with him without a doubt but now…. We'd gone through too much. I want Kouga. _I wanted Kouga._ I stepped back repeating the sentence in my head. Hurt flashed in his eyes and I took his hands in mine. Trying not to focus on how smooth they were… "We need to talk." I said looking up at him. This would be a long conversation, but time had no meaning where we were.

"So… you're not Kikyo?" he asked for the fifth time. I laughed and shook my head, no. He stared into the distance and stared back at me. "I get it. I'm sorry I was so horrible. I thought I was making a good decision. I loved Kikyo so much. But that Inuyasha person deserves her more than I. And the Kouga person you, I need to start fresh." I nodded and slipped my hands into his.

"It's time." I sighed and stared into his eyes. Then I made my wish. We were standing near the well, our hands still together. I blushed and took the out of his. I could lose myself in that void we'd been in before but here, I had responsibilities. I had a family. "Good luck." I said. When I turned to start my search for Kouga ,Onigumo grabbed my arm.

"Please, one last kiss."

I stared at him sadness filled my heart. I didn't want to leave him all on his own but he had to find his own way. He was wearing a white kimono that was loose everywhere but his waist, which a belt held tightly to his slim waist. It fit him very nicely and showed off his toned, tan chest.

He was a completely different man now. But I couldn't have him. What was one last kiss though? I took a few steps towards him and he quickly closed the gap. Then I lost myself. This was l lust and image. I tried to convince myself. I was just overwhelmed with everything. Vulnerable. My mother once told me vulnerable women were dangerous women. They did things they regretted later. They were hurt and overwhelmed with emotions and did reckless things. Like I was doing now.

Onigumo's lips were softer than cotton and his hands were strong and warm on my back. Much like, Kouga's. _Kouga. _My annoying conscious screamed at me. I had to stop this kiss. It was very close to turning into _way _more than a harmless goodbye kiss. Who was I kidding. It was _already_ much more than a goodbye kiss.

I ran my hands down through Onigumo's hair one last time, down his chest and up to his face. Then I pulled back, breathing hard from the passionate the kissed we'd just shared. I could tell he felt the same way. He stroked my face on last time whispered a thank you, and then was gone.

I was walking back to the wolf caves and the guilt was already setting in. I'd made a huge mistake. I'd made many mistakes actually. Nice, soft, sweet mistakes. I had to _stop _thinking about Onigumo. He had caught me when I was feeling lonely and down. He'd looked so good to me. And he'd barely registered that I wasn't Kikyo.

But I knew he had. He understood perfectly. So why was he interested in me? I wasn't as beautiful as Kikyo and I held contempt in my heart. How could he love me? Suddenly I was there. I was home. Everyone was sleeping and the moonlight lit everything up. I ran for mine and Kouga's cave and pushed and furs aside.

Kouga was sleeping with Kanae on the furs. The sight brought tears to my eyes. I'd missed them so much. I didn't even realized until now I broken I was. I was truly messed up. The few seconds I had with him before I'd been torn away from him again hadn't been enough.

I sat at the head of the mattress laying Kouga's head on my lap. His expression was so peaceful, I was filled with so much love for him I felt I could burst. I realized now that what had happened with Onigumo was just my mixed messed up emotions getting me confused and thinking I wanted him. But I truly want Kouga. I'd always only wanted him.

Tears were streaming down my face and I was sobbing quietly into my hands. I stayed up all night watching of the two main men in my life. After I cried myself out I just sat there dry sobbing. I had to let everything out somehow and get to the real problem. I had a lot. Usually I held things in or just told Inuyasha to 'sit.' But now I couldn't do that. I had to let everything out. This was about starting over.

How long had I been in that void anyway? Since there was no time there I could have been there years and not known it. Judging by how Kanae hadn't really grown much it probably wasn't that much. But I couldn't judge anything by that. I listened to the cave slowly waking up and the females preparing breakfast.

Kouga stirred slightly at the noise but didn't wake up. I gently ran my hang through his hair marveling in its beauty. I loved when he took his hair out but he only did it around me. I slipped his hair band off and it fell across my legs. Kanae whimpered and started to cry but I quickly picked him up and started to feed him.

I didn't want Kouga to wake up just yet. Kanae drank my milk hungrily and I winced in pain. It'd been awhile since I'd actually fed him and my body wasn't used to it. Kouga stirred again but this time his hand landed on mine. He shot up and spun around on guard. I slowly set Kanae down and leaned toward him resting my hand on his face.

His eyes were wide and his hands were shaking. I smiled and started to cry again. Tears filled his eyes and he quickly blinked them back. "K-kagome. Is that really you?" he asked I nodded and he pulled me into his arms stroking my hair. "I thought you were…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence but I knew what he meant.

"I was. But I had the Jewel Shard and I wished everything back and Naraku is gone and Onigumo got a new start. And Kikyo is back. And all the Southern Tribe members are alive a—" he kissed me cutting off what I'd been about to say. But I didn't mind I hadn't kissed him in months and it felt good.

I slipped off my burned clothes in between kisses. They hadn't been covering up much anyway so I had no longer use for it. Things started to get heated up and we were about to get _really _acquainted when Kanae started to cry. I sighed and pulled away from under Kouga. I could feel his eyes on my bare body as I moved around the cave changing Kanae and feeding him.

When he quieted again I laid him back on his furs and his crawled to the toys I'd gotten him. I slipped on my furs much to Kouga's dismay. "I'm hungry." I explained. He smiled and came up behind me while I was strapping the last pieces helping me get everything secure.

"Why bother when I'll just build up your appetite right afterwards?" he said smirking. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him.

"Later." I promised him, giving him a quick kiss. I turned and picked up Kanae and before I left the cave I turned back to a dejected looking Kouga. "Besides we have the rest of our lives together."

_**Like it? I stayed up until…yep its 3:17 AM right now. I should go to the big surpise my dad had for me? It was and Iphone. cuz between last Feburary and now i went through 4 Mp3s and 4 ipod's and one phone. so he just go me an Iphone. Their more durable and i love technology! im going to go play with it !  
**_

P.S. If you want me to write for some other fanfic. Like twilight or Naruto or something just tell me and if i dont know it i'll read it and let my imagination go! Thanks soo much!

_**THAT'S IT THE STORY'S OVER! STOP READING! REVIEW ! TELL ME IF I SUCK OR I SHOULD KEEP WRITING. IF I SUCK PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FOCUS ON SCHOOL. BUT SERIOUSLY IT STARTS NEXT WEEK Wednesday SO I'VE GOT PLENTY OF TIME. AND I WON'T EVEN BE THERE SO…. Review review review! REVIEW**_


End file.
